


She Never Has To Know

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: You are best friends with Harley, but you want her man.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 28





	She Never Has To Know

You were a very close friend to Harley. 

You trusted her, and she trusted you. 

But the thing that made you uneasy was her husband. 

He was irresistible. 

You kept your strength in however, despite her husband, the Joker being a very handsome and sexy man, you knew you had to keep your friendship to Harley sacred. 

But Harley didn't really care about anyone, except Joker, you knew the friendship between you and her wasn't valid from her eyes. 

She was a cruel, careless, criminal. 

You never expected her to cheat on such a beautiful creature like the Joker, but apparently she did. 

Joker had gave you looks from time to time, you thought is meant nothing. 

And yes he would call you beautiful, but you didn't think nothing really of it.

He had bust through your door, very pissed off, and heated, leaving a argument with Harley, since he sorta found her in bed with Batman....

He walked through your house, trying to find you, but you had just gotten out of the shower. 

You put the towel around when you suddenly heard the loud noise, he angrily opened the door. 

"What the fuck Joker!, I'm naked get out!" You screamed out him. 

He closed the door behind him. 

"I know, i know, but can we talk? I think we must talk"He said growling before shoving his hand toward your throat and slamming you toward the sink counter,your towel falling off of course. 

"What's the damn problem !"   
You screamed. 

"Oh I don't know...

He asked smiling. 

"Ugh what" you said shrugging. 

"Oh please, stop trying to hide it, I know you want me you have wanted me since you first saw me" he got up to your ear and whispered. 

"You know I'm married, such a dear friend to Harley, but a last you think sinful things of me,   
Very naughty, letting your dark desires get the best of you" he said biting your ear hard as you closed your eyes and moaned. 

"So, what you gonna do about it" you said being playfully sassy 

"Did you just give me attitude young lady?" He growled. 

"Maybe" you mumbled, biting your lip. 

"That's it, you know bad girls have to get punished" he said sternly, gripping your throat harder and kissing you rough.

You and him both moaned through the passionate kisses. 

But you released you lips.

"Wait, what about Harley?" You said shrugging. 

"Oh, she never has to know" 

He whispered and kissed you again. 

Pushing his hands against your throat harder so you almost fell into the sink. 

You smiled while he was kissing you, you didn't wanna admit it, but you loved his kisses, and you knew you wanted this for a long time. 

He opened your legs wider and wrapped them around his waist. 

He looked down and purred. 

"Ooo what do we have here?, such a pretty tight little pussy, and it's all for me" he giggled brushing his lips against yours once more. 

He brought you closer to his crotch as you wrapped your hands around his neck, while he squeezed your tits and dragged his tongue down to the nipple sucking on them. 

The steam left over from the shower was on the mirror and definitely heated the room, plus your dripping wet skin didn't help either. 

Your hand dragged across the fog of the mirror, moaning out his name. 

"Oh come on you can do better than that, I'm gunna make you scream baby girl" he growled, shoving himself into you while biting on your neck.

"Holy shit your so tight" he said growling into your bruised neck. 

You didn't know what to expect but it wasn't at all surprising that he would fuck this hard.

You bounced on top at times but most of the time he wouldn't get tired and just kept pounding the shit out of you until there was tears coming from your eyes with unbearable pleasure. 

"I would say Sorry dear about destroying your little pussy, but I'm really not" he giggled and growled out your name while slamming his fist into the mirror cumming inside you. 

"Whoo, you might be better than Harley" he said out of breath kissing you hard.


End file.
